A Fairytale or Not
by LittleFlicka
Summary: OS pour le défi de Jeni Kat "Prisonnière d'un incendit, d'une fusillade, d'un braquage ou d'un truc semblable elle est secourue par votre personnage masculin qui doit être pompier, militaire, flic etc..." Quand Bella part pour l'université et retrouve son meilleur ami mais aussi de nouvelles rencontres! Isabella/Garrett.


**A Fairytale or Not.**

Auteur = LittleFlicka.

Notes générales = Participation à la série de défis de Miss Tagada. Participants : Miss Tagada, Jeni Kat et LittleFlicka.

Défi en cours proposé par moi-même Jeni Kat.

Intitulé : Prisonnière d'un incendie - d'une fusillade, d'un braquage ou d'un truc semblable... elle est secourue par (votre personnage masculin au choix, qui doit être pompier, militaire ou flic etc...).

A placer dans l'histoire : Elle tient à remercier celui qui lui a sauvé la vie. (Là elle doit se rendre sur son lieu de travail pour le remercier, et devant tous ses collègues. Chambrage possible), puis ils se rencontrent par hasard deux semaines plus tard sur un lieu public. - Il doit être hospitalisé suite au risque de son métier (Une balle, intoxication bla bla...), et ils doivent être en couple à ce moment là ! L'O.S doit se finir sur la réception d'un mariage ou d'un accouchement voire un mix des deux !

Pas de morts, blessés oui mais pas de morts !

Rating : Libre

Mots à placer :

Tournebouler : Perturber l'esprit

Péricliter : Décliner, dépérir

Acouphène : Sensation auditive qui n'est pas provoquée par une excitation extérieure.

Imbroglio : Situation confuse et d'une grande complexité

Diatribe : Critique amère et violente

Notes sur l'OS = Pour le bon déroulement des conditions du défi, ce sera une fic où tous les personnages seront humains.

Je ne suis pas particulièrement emballée par le thème du héros mais j'ai fais de mon mieux, n'héitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé!

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer et je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de ce défi! ^^

.oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo.

PoV Izzie.

Il y a un instant dans la vie de chaque personne où l'on sait qu'il est temps. Temps de bouger, temps de grandir, temps de partir. Ce temps là est venu pour moi. A l'aube de mes 23 ans, ma mère divorcée décide de refaire sa vie et quitte notre belle Arizona pour voyager avec son petit-ami. Je décide donc de quitter moi aussi notre maison pour mon propre chez moi. Et c'est au Texas que je m'exile ravie de garder l'ensoleillement dont je profitais en Arizona malgré les demandes répétées de mon père pour venir dans le nord du pays, me rapprocher de lui. Je m'appelle Izzie, de mon nom complet Isabella Swan et ma nouvelle vie commence ici, plus indépendante que jamais, plus libérée, plus épanouie aussi. Je me suis trouvé un petit appartement à Austin, pas loin de l'université dans laquelle j'allais poursuivre mes études de médecine. En parallèle j'avais pris un job à l'épicerie de ma rue et un à la librairie du campus, quelques heures par semaines, ce qui me permettra de payer les dépenses du quotidien. C'était aussi à une distance raisonnable de la base militaire de Fort Hood où est mon meilleur ami, depuis toujours me semble-t-il, presque mon frère, Jasper.

J'emménage quelques semaines avant mon entrée à la fac et quelques jours plus tard, je commence mon travail à la supérette du quartier. Mon but dans la vie n'a jamais été d'être caissière mais je dois avouer que ce petit boulot de quelques heures m'arrange bien et ce n'est pas aussi déplaisant qu'on ne le dit. Quelques jours avant la rentrée j'entame aussi à la librairie du campus. Les étudiants défilent pour acheter leurs derniers livres indispensables et parfois quelques lectures personnelles. L'avantage non négligeable de ce poste, c'est que j'ai le droit à des remises sur les bouquins! Je me fais donc moi aussi plaisir après mon service et j'achète mes livres de médecine manquants ainsi que quelques romans dont j'avais envie.

Les premiers cours commencent pour moi et je dois dire que je ne commence pas très bien, nouvelle arrivée dans le coin, la peau pâle au milieu de tous les sudistes à la peau bronzée, j'ai un peu de mal à être à l'aise. Et cela s'en ressent sur mes notes. Pour mon premier test j'ai eu droit à une **diatribe** du professeur dont j'ai encore du mal à me remettre. Franchement se planter à un contrôle ne signifie pas que vous allez rater tout votre semestre et ne pourrez jamais accomplir votre rêve! Pour tenter de me détendre, je repense à ce petit vieux qui était au magasin l'autre jour. Il ne comprenait rien de ce que je lui demandais et je dois dire que moi aussi j'aurais voulu avoir des **acouphènes** , tout plutôt que d'entendre encore et encore les reproches de cette saleté de professeur! Finalement je prend le rythme et je cesse de faire attention à ce qui m'entoure pour me concentrer simplement sur l'apprentissage de mes cours et cela semble réussir, puisque j'ai eu de meilleures notes par la suite. Je n'ai pas pu voir Jasper en revanche depuis mon arrivée, celui-ci étant en entraînement spécial sur la base. Il me manque beaucoup, je me sens parfois seule mais je suis assez occupée entre mes études et mes deux petits boulots pour ne pas trop y penser.

Finalement mon petit monde tranquille vole en éclats un jour ensoleillé de mars. Une alerte à la bombe a été signalée sur le campus. Avant que les autorités compétentes ne puissent intervenir ou même arriver, une explosion retentit, faisant sauter le bâtiment des sciences et tous les produits chimiques qu'il contient, et les personnes qu'il contenait ainsi que celles autour. Je me trouve justement dans ce même édifice, pour travailler sur un devoir. Je suis projetée au sol sous la violence de l'explosion, et ma tête cogne durement contre une table ou le sol je ne saurais le dire, le produit que je manipulais se répand sur moi, j'essaye de bouger mais tout tourne autour de moi et ma vision est floue, je sens mes vêtements commencer à être rongés par le produit corrosif qui s'est étalé sur eux et je sais que ma peau va être brulée elle aussi, mais je sombre dans l'inconscience avant d'en être certaine. Il fait chaud, atrocement chaud, la bombe a certainement enflammé le bâtiment nous piégeant à l'intérieur. Puis j'entends des pas précipités et des voix fortes, puis une voix plus calme s'adresser directement à moi mais je suis incapable de répondre quoique ce soit, à demi-inconsciente à nouveau. Je sens mon corps être recouvert et soulevé puis reposer contre la poitrine de quelqu'un, et enfin être balloté pendant que l'on me transporte, en lieu sûr j'imagine.

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis à l'hôpital, mon ventre et mon bras sont bandés et j'ai l'impression que mon esprit est affreusement brumeux. Un effet des médicaments qui coulent dans la perfusion accrochée à mon bras certainement. Trop confuse pour réfléchir à mon goût, j'arrache l'aiguille de mon bras, un peu brusquement, mes gestes sont un peu imprécis à cause des médicaments eux aussi et j'attends un peu que les effets non désirables disparaissent. Une fois mes esprits retrouvés, et mes gestes un peu moins gauches, je me lève du lit aux draps blancs et je fais quelques pas dans la chambre, un peu chancelants au début. Une fois bien en appui sur mes jambes, je vais jusqu'à la salle de bain et j'enlève les bandages pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Je ne peux empêcher la grimace qui envahit mon visage à la constatation de mes blessures. Elles laisseraient des marques indélébiles c'est certain. Fort heureusement cela aurait pu être bien pire. J'aurais même pu mourir tout simplement dans ce bâtiment ce jour là. Mais enfin, inutile de me **tournebouler**! Je devais trouver mon sauveur et le remercier de vive voix, face à face, comme il se doit.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, on m'apprit que l'homme qui m'avait sauvé n'était pas l'un des pompiers présents sur le site mais l'un des militaires de la brigade de déminage et de l'anti-terrorisme, le lieutenant colonel Garrett Lanter. La brigade dans laquelle voulait entrer Jasper. Et bien soit je décidais de me rendre sur la base militaire de Fort Hood en personne dès que je pourrais m'échapper d'ici. Je passais deux jours de plus à l'hôpital en demandant constamment un bon de sortie, refusant de prendre quelques médicaments que ce soit avant d'être partie. Et finalement le médecin céda pour mon propre bien avec la promesse que je suivrais ses consignes à la lettre une fois dehors. Les infirmière changèrent mes bandages une dernière fois puis je pus partir. Je passais sagement comme promis par la pharmacie et rentre chez moi pour me laver et me changer avant d'aller remercier l'homme qui m'avait sauvé.

Je passe un jean et un débardeur puis un gilet pour cacher mes bandages et ma paire de converses et je me mets en route pour Fort Hood. Il faut un peu moins de deux heures pour y arriver et je me bénie d'avoir fait réviser ma voiture avant de quitter l'Arizona. Une fois sur place, je ne suis plus très sûre de moi mais pourtant je me dois de remercier le courage et la bravoure de cet homme en allant le remercier d'avoir risqué sa vie pour moi. J'avance donc jusqu'à la barrière de contrôle de la base militaire et je me présente ainsi que le but de ma venue. Après une vérification de mes papiers d'identité et un appel, on me laisse entrer en m'indiquant où je pourrais trouver le fameux Garrett Lanter. Je suis de plus en plus nerveuse mais je continue de rouler dans les rues de la base jusqu'au quartier que l'on m'a indiqué, celui de la brigade de déminage. Une fois sur place, je gare ma voiture près d'un pot de yahourt ressemblant étrangement à mon ancienne voiture... Puis je souffle un grand coup et sors de l'habitacle pour chercher la personne que je dois remercier. Je ne tarde pas à croiser un groupe de soldats et je leur demande poliment mon chemin. Ceux-ci semblent tout d'abord extrêmement surpris, puis intrigués et me désignent un type en train de travailler sur une voiture de l'armée tout seul. Et je sens leurs regards dans mon dos à mesure que je m'approche de lui. Je suis un peu gênée et je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire... avoir un public, peu discret en plus, ne m'aide pas vraiment à trouver mes mots... Une fois près de la voiture, il relève la tête du moteur sur lequel il travaillait et me fixe en fronçant les sourcils.

Garrett – T'es qui toi? Et t'es là pour quoi?

J'entends le groupe derrière ricaner et je suis certaine d'avoir rougie de gêne. J'ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche sans arriver à sortir un seul son, puis je ferme les yeux et respire encore un grand coup.

Izzie – Je suis Isabella Swan et je suis là pour vous dire combien je vous suis reconnaissante de ce que vous avez fait. J'étais dans le bâtiment des sciences de l'université du Texas il y a quelques jours, on m'a dit que c'est vous qui m'avez sortie de là. Et que je serais sans doute morte sans votre intervention.

Garrett – Hum... Tu semble plutôt en bonne forme pour quelqu'un qui a frôlé la mort...

Izzie – Merci... enfin je crois...

J'entends le groupe se bidonner derrière moi et l'homme en face de moi les regarde un moment, une étincelle qui m'est inconnue dans les yeux et les autres cessent immédiatement leurs simagrées, je suis stupéfaite et un peu admirative je dois bien le reconnaître.

Garrett – Bon... _soupire-t-il._ Remerciements acceptés, autre chose?

Izzie – Non, non rien d'autre. Juste merci. J'espère pouvoir payer ma dette un jour.

Garrett – Tu ne me dois rien. Au revoir petite.

Izzie – Petite?! Vraiment?!

Garrett – Tu sembles bien jeune, presque assez pour être ma fille.

Izzie – Vous ne semblez pas assez vieux pour être mon père. _Riais-je_.

Il a eu un petit rire puis s'est remis à bosser sur son moteur et je l'ai laissé tranquille, retournant à ma voiture pour rentrer me reposer chez moi. J'avais encore vraiment mal même si je ne voulais rien laisser paraître devant cet homme si brave et je devais changer mes pansements, le sang a traversé les bandes et commence à imprégner mon gilet. Une fois arrivée chez moi, je file prendre une longue douche, puis je mets de nouveaux pansements avec difficulté et enfin je file au lit sans manger, je suis juste épuisée par cette journée. Je m'endors à peine ma tête posée sur l'oreiller mais je suis réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit, complètement en nage, j'ai fais un cauchemar, le premier d'une longue série. Chaque nuit depuis cette nuit, je me vois mourir, tantôt cela me semble être la réminiscence de ce qu'il s'est passé, d'autre fois cela me semble simplement n'avoir ni queue ni tête, je me vois me noyer ou encore tomber du haut d'un immeuble, mais la fin reste immuable, je vois mon corps sans vie et je me réveille en sueur, la respiration hachée. Chaque nuit inlassablement je me vois mourir et chaque nuit une fois éveillée, je n'arrive pas à retrouver le sommeil et je me lève pour boire du thé et faire un peu de ménage. M'occuper les mains m'évite de trop penser quoique j'y arrive encore. Rapidement le manque d'heures de repos se fait sentir et de petites cernes violacées prennent place sous mes yeux. Ma peau cicatrise lentement, le stress et mes nuits inachevées n'aident pas le processus de guérison non plus. Je passe un peu plus d'une semaine dans cet état, puis je décide de prendre un cachet pour dormir en paix au moins une nuit. Seulement cela n'a pas fonctionné aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu et je suis réveillée en sueur suite à cauchemar quelques heures plus tard que d'habitude, mais bien trop tôt tout de même. Je soupire, et me lève pour prendre une douche et me préparer pour la journée qui m'attend.

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'aller consulter un spécialiste juste pour voir si cela peut m'aider à dormir au moins de nouveau normalement. Cela fait 15 jours maintenant depuis ce tragique accident et je suis toujours incapable d'avoir une seule nuit d'une traite sans cauchemar. Austin était loin d'être une petite ville comme Forks où vivait mon père, pourtant malgré tout je ne voulais pas consulter dans cette ville où je vivais et j'ai préféré retourner à Fort Hood pour voir un psychologue en dehors de la base militaire et assez loin de chez moi pour éviter toute probabilité de rencontrer quelqu'un de ma connaissance. La chance ne devait pas vraiment être de mon côté cependant puisque sur la grande place de la ville, où était situé le bâtiment abritant le cabinet du docteur Brandon, j'ai eu la surprise de croiser Jasper accompagné de Garrett. Mon meilleur ami eu tôt fait de repérer également et il s'élança vers moi en parlant.

Jasper – Izzie! J'y crois pas, t'es là! _Dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras une fois à ma hauteur_.

Izzie – Comment vas-tu Jasper?

Jasper – Super, je viens d'intégrer la brigade de déminage, c'est une super opportunité. Et puis, je... j'ai rencontré quelqu'un...

Izzie – Vraiment Jasp'? Tu exagères, je n'arrive pas à te mettre la main dessus pendant des jours et même des semaines et toi tu te trouves une fille... La vie est injuste!

Nous rions tous les deux un moment, puis Garrett se racle bruyamment la gorge près de nous, interrompant notre petite rigolade.

Garrett – Je croyais que tu allais voir ta petite amie qui travaille ici le bleu. Pas faire la causette avec une gamine.

Jasper – Mes excuses lieutenant commandant. C'est ma meilleure amie, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la revoir depuis bien longtemps.

Garrett – Aller disparaît le bleu ou je te fais rentrer à la base!

Izzie – Je te verrais une prochaine fois Jasper et tu me parleras plus amplement de cette fille. Prend soin de toi frangin. Je t'aime.

Jasper – Je t'aime aussi Izzie. Fais attention à toi ma belle.

Izzie – Tu me connais!

Jasper- Justement! _Dit-il en riant alors que je souriais_.

J'avais toujours eu tendance à être très maladroite même si cette caractéristique s'était estompée au fil des années. Je regarde Jasper entrer dans le bâtiment vers lequel je me dirigeais à la base, mais je devais y renoncer maintenant; puis je tourne mon attention sur Garrett toujours à mes côtés, regardant lui aussi vers l'entrée de la bâtisse.

Garrett – Jasper parlait tellement de toi que j'avais fini par croire que tu étais sa petite amie, puis il nous a dit que tu étais en fait sa meilleure amie, et il s'est trouvé une copine et voilà que tu réapparais, puis il nous dit que tu es comme une sœur pour lui et enfin on te croise ici... Je comprend plus rien à cette situation moi...

Je crois bien que c'est le plus long discours que Garrett a dû prononcer depuis bien longtemps, pourtant il me regarde intensément comme s'il cherchait une réponse à quelques questions dans mes yeux et je me décidais à lui parler un peu.

Izzie – Oui un vrai **imbroglio** tout ça! Mais rassures-toi, il n'y a rien entre Jasper et moi de plus qu'une forte amitié, tirant plus vers une relation fraternelle. Et je suis contente pour lui qu'il est trouvé une personne qu'il aime et qui l'aime.

Un jour ce sera peut-être mon tour pensais-je avec un soupire en regardant vers la porte où mon ami le plus cher, mon frère de cœur avait disparu. Puis je me reprend et fixe à nouveau mes yeux sur l'homme en face de moi.

Izzie- Tu accompagnes seulement Jasper jusqu'ici?

Garrett – Oui et non, j'ai une course à faire pour pouvoir réparer la voiture.

Izzie – Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux?

Garrett – Pour quoi faire tu t'y connais en voiture au moins?

Izzie – Et bien figures-toi que j'ai appris, j'avais un vieux tacot avant de venir ici et je devais souvent le faire réparer alors à force j'ai simplement décidé d'apprendre à le faire moi-même plutôt que de toujours compter sur le garagiste et payer la note. Alors disons que je ne suis pas excellente, mais je me débrouilles.

Garrett – Tu es plutôt surprenante... Tu conduis donc?

Izzie – Oui, tu croyais quoi au juste que j'avais 15 ans? _Riais-je_.

Garrett – Hum... j'en sais rien en fait, j"y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi et tu sembles assez jeune physiquement donc...

Izzie – J'ai 19 ans et merci, je crois, pour ce compliment qui n'en était peut-être pas un.

Garrett – Bon très bien alors allons y, c'est pas loin.

Nous marchons tranquillement côte à côte en parlant principalement mécanique automobile, mais aussi un peu de nos vies. C'est un homme un peu taciturne qui a du mal à s'ouvrir mais je l'aime bien je dois dire, il ne se laisse pas facilement approcher mais une fois qu'on entre dans son monde on le découvre d'une autre façon, c'est une autre facette de lui. Et j'aime le découvrir. Nous trouvons rapidement la pièce manquante pour Garrett mais négocier avec ce vendeur, ou plutôt cet arnaqueur est un peu plus ardu. Finalement il la lâche pour la moitié de son prix d'origine mais toujours un peu plus cher que la normale. Après cela nous retournons sur la place toujours en papotant joyeusement pour attendre Jasper. Ce dernier arrive d'ailleurs peu après nous accompagné d'une petite brune aux cheveux en épis partant dans tous les sens, et sautillant à ses côtés, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Je l'ai échappé belle aujourd'hui si vous voulez mon avis. Puisque la fille en question n'est autre que le fameux docteur Brandon que j'allais consulter. Je blanchi à cette constatation lorsque Jasper nous la présente.

Jasper – Izzie tu ne te sens pas bien?

Izzie – Pas trop non, je... je devrais y aller. A plus Jasper. Alice, Garrett.

Garrett – Attends je vais te raccompagner chez toi, tu n'es visiblement pas en état de conduire de toute manière.

Izzie – Non ce n'est pas la peine, ne t'embêtes pas pour moi.

Garrett – J'insiste, tu...

Avant d'avoir pu entendre la fin de sa phrase je me sens flancher et je tombe, mes jambes ne me tenant plus, l'émotion combinée au manque de sommeil a eu raison de moi. J'attends la rencontre brutale de mon corps avec le béton de la place sur laquelle nous étions, mais rien de plus qu'un petit choc et j'ai la pensée furtive que quelqu'un a du me rattraper avant de sombrer pour de bon dans l'inconscience. Lorsque je me réveille, je suis allongée sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture, qui avance à grande vitesse. Je me lève d'un coup sec et ma tête tourne l'espace de quelques secondes avant que je ne réalise que Garrett la conduit, mais où, reste un mystère.

Garrett – Bonjour la belle au bois dormant. _Ricane-t-il_. Tu te sens mieux?

Izzie – Oui merci, je crois que j'ai juste eu un petit choc... le manque de sommeil a du jouer aussi.

Garrett – Tu dors mal?

Izzie – Hum...

Garrett – Tu fais des cauchemars? A propos de ce jour là?

Izzie – Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire?! _L'agressais-je à moitié_.

Garrett – Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir tu sais, beaucoup de gens font des cauchemars après avoir vécu quelque chose d'intense, passer à deux doigt de la mort est assez déstabilisant pour refiler des mauvais rêve à n'importe qui.

Izzie – Hum... désolée de m'être emportée...

Garrett – C'est rien petite. _Me taquine-t-il._

Izzie – Je peux conduire à présent, et puis comment tu vas rentrer si tu me ramène avec ma voiture?

Garrett – Quoi je te reconduis chez toi après t'avoir évité une rencontre brutale avec l'asphalte et tu ne m'inviterais même pas pour la nuit? _Feint-il d'être vexé._

Je rigole et lui aussi. Puis j'enjambe l'espace entre les deux sièges avant pour m'installer côté passager près de lui.

Izzie – Soit, c'est vrai tu as raison, alors, je t'invite cordialement à occuper le canapé que je n'ai pas! _Souris-je_.

Garrett – Trop aimable fillette!

Nous nous taquinons le reste du chemin en apprenant à faire connaissance petit à petit. Puis une fois arrivés chez moi, nous montons jusqu'à mon petit appartement où l'on boit un thé en attendant que la pizza soit livrée. Nous mangeons notre pizza avec une bière, en papotant toujours, il est plus bavard qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord, et plus marrant aussi. Puis nous nous mettons sur mon lit pour regarder un film, puis deux. Nous finissons par nous endormir devant la télé, ma tête contre son épaule et la sienne sur la mienne.

Finalement, les jours, les semaines et même les mois qui passent, nous rapprochent toujours plus l'un de l'autre, si bien que nous nous connaissons presque par cœur, Jasper dit que bientôt Garrett va prendre sa place et toujours, je lui affirme le contraire. La vérité c'est que Garrett n'est pas comme Jasper pour moi, il est aussi mon meilleur ami, mais plus encore. Il m'attire... irrésistiblement. Comme un papillon est attiré par la lumière ou un moustique par le sang... drôle d'exemple mais bref, c'est plus qu'un désir c'est presque un besoin pour moi, une nécessité d'avoir Garrett dans ma vie, depuis qu'il m'a sauvée, je fais des cauchemars, depuis qu'il me parle, ou dort avec moi, il les chasse. Il n'est pas juste mon héros, pas juste mon ami, il est l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Mais puis-je vraiment le lui dire, cet homme est tellement formidable, il mérite tout le bonheur du monde, pas simplement une gamine encore étudiante comme moi.

Seigneur mais depuis quand suis-je devenue une gamine sans confiance en elle et si faible. Qui ne tente rien à rien cela fait des mois maintenant que nous sommes amis, presque inséparables, je peux bien lui dire et advienne que pourra. Je préfère vivre en sachant que j'ai eu ma chance et que je l'ai saisie que dans le regret d'avoir eu la lâcheté de le laisser partir sans rien faire.

C'est seulement une semaine plus tard que je trouves enfin le courage et l'opportunité de lui dire. Il part en mission à l'étranger pour un mois ensuite et je veux le lui dire avant, lui donner une raison de plus de se battre, une raison de plus de rentrer au pays.

Garrett – Salut petite. _M'embrasse-t-il sur le front._

Izzie – Salut Garrett. Tu vas bien?

Garrett – Bien entendu, et je sais à quoi tu penses, arrêtes de t'en faire pour rien, je serais de retour avant de pouvoir te manquer! _Me dit-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux._

Izzie – Je voulais te dire quelque chose avant ton départ. C'est important pour moi de le faire.

Garrett – Ok, je t'écoutes.

Izzie – Je... Tu te souviens de ce jour où on a mangé du chinois parce que c'était ton tour de choisir la nourriture alors que je déteste ça, et je t'ai obligé à regarder Orgueil et Préjugés en intégralité pendant cinq heures pour me venger?

Garrett – Ouais je m'en souviens. _Grimace-t-il_.

Je ris un peu devant son attitude, c'est un bon souvenir. Et il a adoré cette soirée même s'il ne l'avouera jamais pour rien au monde.

Izzie – C'est ce soir là que je me suis vraiment rendue compte de ce que je ressentais. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi Garrett, je t'aime... vraiment. Et je...

Il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase et m'embrasse fiévreusement. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, comme s'il m'aimait lui aussi. Je ne me pose pas plus de questions et répond à son baiser avec ferveur et passion. Cette nuit, fut notre première nuit depuis notre rencontre où nous avons partagé un lit pour autre chose que dormir. La seule ombre au tableau fut son absence pesante à mon réveil, il était en route vers dieu sait quel pays en guerre plein de dangers. Je passe ces quelques semaines dans l'angoisse, puis au bout de la troisième, je reçois un appel de Jasper. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je sens la panique monter en moi. Pourquoi c'est Jasper qui appel et pas Garrett?

PoV Garrett.

Plus le temps passait, et plus j'apprenais à la connaître et plus cette gamine envahissait mon esprit, mais que me prenait-il au juste, je n'en savais rien mais cette fille de 19 ans a éclipsé en quelques semaines toutes mes conquêtes d'une nuit que mes amis et ma famille essayaient désespérément de rayer de ma vie depuis des années. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais elle me plaisait, elle me plaisait vraiment, sérieusement. Et puis finalement quelques jours avant cette foutue mission, elle m'avait avoué ressentir la même chose, et fou de joie, je m'étais laissé transporter et je l'avais embrassé, d'un baiser torride comme s'il était le premier et le dernier. Et c'était peut-être le cas au fond.

Nous étions en Afghanistan pour contrer une attaque terroriste sur une base militaire américaine. La tête ailleurs, pas tout à fait à la mission, le prisonnier m'avait attaqué pendant un interrogatoire et je ne devais la vie qu'à mes bons vieux réflexes et un coup de main de Jasper pour le neutraliser. Mais j'étais sérieusement amoché, son poignard était planté dans ma poitrine tout près du cœur sans l'avoir perforé, sinon je serais déjà mort. J'ai eu une dernière pensée pour Izzie avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, devant la trop grande perte de sang.

PoV Izzie.

Jasper – Izzie, écoutes je...

Izzie- Jasper! Tu vas bien? Tu n'as rien? Garrett?!

Jasper – Je vais bien chérie, je n'ai rien. Garrett... il... il va aller bien mais...

Izzie – Oh mon dieu non pas ça! J'arrive tout de suite, vous êtes à l'hôpital de la base?

Jasper – Oui... _Souffle-t-il_.

Je l'imaginais déjà **péricliter** dans sa chambre d'hôpital morne et mon cœur se serre alors que je rejoins ma voiture et roule un peu plus vite que la vitesse autorisée pour le rejoindre. Nous venions à peine de nous trouver je ne pouvais pas concevoir de le perdre déjà.

Arrivée sur la base, je me dirige directement vers le centre hospitalier, et je ne prend pas la peine de me garer correctement, que je sors de la voiture, que je ne prend pas le temps de verrouiller, et me précipite vers l'accueil où m'attend Jasper.

Jasper – Izzie, calmes-toi ma belle, il va bien, il s'est fait opérer il y a quelques heures, il doit encore se reposer mais sa vie n'est plus en danger d'accord?

Izzie – Je veux juste le voir Jasper, j'ai juste besoin de savoir qu'il respire toujours.

Jasper – Viens, je te conduis à sa chambre.

Il entoure mes épaules de son bras et nous traversons quelques couloirs avant d'arriver dans une chambre blanche ou il est allongé dans un lit, immobile mais sa poitrine se soulevant régulièrement. Je me dirige vers le lit et m'allonge à côté de lui tout en lui parlant, sans faire plus attention à Jasper.

Izzie – Ne me refais plus jamais ça Garrett, j'ai eu si peur que j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Je continue de lui parler, quelques larmes roulant de temps à autre sur mes joues, jusqu'à tomber de sommeil contre son torse, l'un de mes bras en travers de sa taille.

Garrett se réveille par intermittence toute la journée du lendemain et il lui faut quelques jours de plus pour sortir de l'hôpital. Nous avons passé les jours, puis les semaines qui suivirent sans se quitter plus de quelques heures, puis les semaines devinrent des mois, nous étions un couple uni et plus amoureux que jamais, mais il avait son travail et moi mes études, et les mois se transformèrent en années, sans que nous ne ressentions le besoin de prendre de la distance. Nous étions amoureux comme au premier jour. J'étais dans ma dernière année de fac quand mon meilleur ami m'annonça qu'il allait se marier et j'étais heureuse pour lui et Alice naturellement. J'avais invité Garrett à m'y accompagner et il avait accepté d'y venir si je lui promettais de ne pas prendre exemple sur mon meilleur ami. J'avais ris et promis, et il était venu avec moi. Ce soir là, nous avons dansé autant que les mariés, nous nous sommes embrassés autant que les mariés, et nous avons eu notre "nuit de noce" aussi torride que si nous étions mariés, c'était un peu notre mariage par procuration à nous aussi au final.

C'est presque comme un conte de fée, vous savez ceux du genre où le prince sauve la princesse et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, ou peut-être pas, du moins pas exactement. Mais ça s'en rapproche, vous voyez l'idée...

FIN.

.oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo. .oooOooo.

Mots de la fin = Et voilà le quatrième et dernier défi pour cette session se termine! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires! Merci à tous. ^^

 **Environ 4885 mots.**

xO

LittleFlicka.


End file.
